


The Beginning

by ijoyabaked



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Louis, Freshman Harry, Junior Louis, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, M/M, Older Louis, Top Harry, University Student Harry, University Student Liam, University Student Louis, University Student Zayn, Younger Harry, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, inspired by #เฟรชชี่แฮซกับพี่ว้ากลู, พี่ว้ากลู, เฟรชชี่แฮซกับพี่ว้ากลู, เฟรชชี่แฮร์รี่
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijoyabaked/pseuds/ijoyabaked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ตอนนี้ขอยกความดีความชอบทั้งหมดให้กับพี่แหมบ (@zyrusHmab)<br/>ที่คิดแท็กดี ๆ อย่าง #เฟรชชี่แฮซกับพี่ว้ากลู มาให้เราได้เวิ่นเว้อและคลอดออกมาเป็นฟิคสั้นเรื่องนี้<br/>แต่ด้วยความที่อินกับการแอบมองของคู่ Ziam ที่แฝงอยู่ในแท็กด้วย<br/>เลยทำให้ SF เรื่องนี้ถูกผสมรวมกันแล้วออกมาเป็นอย่างที่เห็น<br/>พยายามทำออกมาให้ดีที่สุด หวังว่าคงมีคนชอบนะคะ<br/>ท้ายนี้ขอขอบคุณพี่แหมบอีกครั้งสำหรับแรงบันดาลใจในฟิคเรื่องนี้<br/>แล้วก็ขอบคุณมาก ๆ ที่เข้ามาอ่านและคอมเม้นท์ฟิคของน้อง (ในเด็กดี) ปลื้มมากค่ะ</p></blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [#เฟรชชี่แฮซกับพี่ว้ากลู](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187462) by ZYRUS. 



 

 

 

          ถนนเล็ก ๆ ข้างตึกสูงในมหาวิทยาลัยชื่อดังเวลานี้ผู้คนบางตาจนแทบไร้วี่แวว เพราะใกล้ถึงเวลาของกิจกรรมรับน้องและเชียร์ที่กำลังจะเริ่มขึ้นในไม่ช้า ลูอีนักศึกษาหนุ่มผู้รับหน้าที่ ‘ _เฮดว้าก_ ’ กำลังหอบเอกสารกองโตที่เพิ่งถ่ายสำเนามาเสร็จใหม่ ๆ วิ่งตรงไปยังลานเชียร์ที่อยู่อีกฟากของตึกถัดไป หากสภาพอากาศดูเหมือนจะไม่ค่อยเป็นใจกับความเร่งรีบของเขาเท่าไหร่นัก ลมแรงเวลาเย็นพัดเอาใบไม้ที่ร่วงอยู่ริมถนนกระจายไปทั่ว ทั้งยังพัดเอาเอกสารในมือของชายหนุ่มปลิวว่อนไปด้วยเช่นกัน

 

 

          “ให้ตายสิวะ คนยิ่งรีบ ๆ” ก้มหน้าลงเก็บเอกสารที่ปลิวกระจายไปทั่วพื้นอย่างรีบร้อน แต่ยิ่งพยายามเก็บลมก็ยิ่งพัดแผ่นกระดาษปลิวไปมากกว่าเดิม

 

 

          “ให้ผมช่วยนะครับ” ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงผมหยักในชุดนักศึกษาใหม่เอี่ยมกึ่งเดินกึ่งวิ่งเข้ามาช่วยเก็บกระดาษที่ปลิวไปทั่ว

 

 

          “ขอบคุณครับ” ลูอีเงยหน้าขึ้นมองเพียบแวบเดียว ก่อนยิ้มขอบคุณชายหนุ่มหน้าตาไม่คุ้นตรงหน้า นึกดีใจที่อย่างน้อยพระเจ้าก็ไม่ได้ใจร้ายกับเขามากนักในเวลารีบ ๆ แบบนี้

 

 

          “ไม่เป็นไรครับ” ร่างสูงหยุดมองแล้วยิ้มตอบพร้อมยื่นกระดาษทั้งหมดในมือที่เก็บเสร็จเรียบร้อยแล้วให้คนตัวเล็กกว่าที่ดูท่าทางรน ๆ ลูอีพยักหน้าขอบคุณให้คนผมหยักอีกครั้งอย่างเร่งรีบ ก่อนสาวเท้าวิ่งไปยังลานเชียร์โดยไม่รู้เลยว่าได้ทิ้งอีกคนให้ยืนยิ้มค้างอยู่ตรงนั้น

 

 

          “เพื่อนของคุณ ถ้ามีใครยังไม่มาคุณก็ต้องบอกได้สิ แค่เพื่อนร่วมรุ่นคุณยังไม่สนใจกันเลย อย่างนี้ผมจะหาความสามัคคีจากพวกคุณได้ยังไง” เลียมหนึ่งในกรรมการนักศึกษากำลังหาเรื่องว้ากรุ่นน้องนักศึกษาปีหนึ่งฆ่าเวลาเพื่อให้เพื่อนที่รับตำแหน่งเฮดว้ากและประธานเชียร์ของเขาที่ยังหอบแฮกจากการวิ่งหน้าตั้งแบกเอกสารกองโตมาที่ลานเชียร์แห่งนี้ได้พักดื่มน้ำและมีเวลาหายใจหายคอหายซักครู่

 

 

          “ฮะ แฮร์รี่ยังไม่มาครับ” ชายหนุ่มหน้าคมเข้มผมสีดำหนึ่งในนักศึกษาปีหนึ่งยกมือขึ้นตอบ

 

 

          “แค่คนเดียวหรอ” เสียงตะโกนของเลียมอ่อนลงเมื่อเขาหันไปถามนักศึกษารุ่นน้องคนนั้น ก็เขาตั้งใจจะลงว้ากจริง ๆ ซะที่ไหนกัน ก็แค่ถ่วงเวลาให้เพื่อนเท่านั้น แต่พอรู้ตัวว่าตนเองหลุดคอนเซปพี่ว้ากซะแล้วก็รีบดึงเสียงกลับมาเป็นตะคอกอีกครั้ง

 

 

          “ไม่มีความรับผิดชอบ! ทั้งคุณและเพื่อนของคุณ คุณมาตรงเวลาได้ทำไมไม่เตือนเพื่อนให้มาตรงเวลาบ้าง” เลียมขึ้นเสียงตะโกนใส่นักศึกษารุ่นน้องหน้าคมอีกครั้ง ก่อนที่หนึ่งในกรรมการอีกคนหนึ่งจะวิ่งมาป้องหูบอกว่าเฮดว้ากพร้อมลงแทนแล้ว

 

 

          “อย่าโทษเพื่อนผมเลยครับ  เซนบอกผมแล้วแต่ผมสายเอง” นักศึกษาหนุ่มปีหนึ่งเจ้าของเรือนผมหยักกึ่งเดินกึ่งวิ่งเข้ามาบริเวณลานเชียร์ บอกรุ่นพี่ที่ยืนอยู่หัวแถวด้านหน้าซึ่งกำลังพยายามทำหน้าโหดอย่างหอบ ๆ

 

 

          “เอาล่ะ ผมไม่สิทธิ์ตัดสินลงโทษคุณ แต่การมาสายของคุณจะไม่ได้รับการยกเว้นโทษถึงแม้จะเป็นครั้งแรกก็ตาม คนเราควรมีความรับผิดชอบ ยิ่งเมื่อเพื่อนส่วนใหญ่ของคุณมาตรงเวลาได้ คุณก็ต้องทำได้ ผมจะปล่อยให้เฮดของพวกผมเป็นคนตัดสิน” เลียมบอกนักศึกษารุ่นน้องผู้มาใหม่แล้วก้าวหลบไปทางด้านข้าง เว้นที่ให้นักศึกษาชายอีกคนที่ตัวเล็กกว่าเดินเข้ามาแทน

 

 

          “การตรงต่อเวลาเป็นหนึ่งในสิ่งสำคัญสำหรับการอยู่ร่วมกันของมนุษย์” ลูอีพูดโดยยังไม่ทันหันมามองอีกด้านของกลุ่มนักศึกษาปีหนึ่งที่นั่งก้มหน้าต่อแถวกันอยู่ในตอนที่เขาเดินออกมาด้านหน้าแทนที่เลียม

 

 

          “ดังนั้นคนมาสาย จึงสมควรได้รับการลง-- ” เสียงพูดขาดชะงักเมื่อเขาหันมาพบกับชายหนุ่มผมหยักลอนที่ยืนเด่นอยู่ปลายสุดของแถวนักศึกษา ผู้ชายคนนี้คือคนที่ช่วยเขาเก็บกระดาษเมื่อครู่นี้นี่ ลูอีอึ้งไปเล็กน้อยเมื่อเห็นรุ่นน้องคนนั้น ก็ใครจะไปคิดล่ะว่าคนตัวสูงเป็นยักษ์ขนาดนั้นจะมาเป็นรุ่นน้องของเขา ถึงแม้ว่าอายุไม่จะไม่ใช่ตัวกำหนดส่วนสูงก็เถอะ

 

 

          “ลงโทษ คนมาสายควรได้รับการลงโทษ” เฮดว้ากตัวเล็กพยายามตีหน้าขรึมกลบเกลื่อนอาการแปลกใจของตัวเองแล้วพูดต่อ

 

 

          “แต่เพราะเราเสียเวลากันมามากพอแล้ว การลงโทษของคุณ ผมจะเอาไว้ทีหลัง ตอนนี้คุณควรไปหาที่นั่ง แล้วเข้าร่วมกิจกรรมเหมือนเพื่อนของคุณได้แล้ว” พูดจบรุ่นน้องผมหยักก็เดินไปนั่งต่อแถวกับเพื่อนร่วมรุ่นชายหน้าคมเพื่อทำกิจกรรมต่อ โดยไม่ได้รับการลงโทษ ทิ้งความงุนงงสงสัยให้กับเหล่าเพื่อนกรรมการของเฮดว้ากว่าทำไมถึงได้ปล่อยผ่านไปง่าย ๆ แบบนั้น

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

          กิจกรรมการรับน้องวันแรกสิ้นสุดลง นักศึกษาทั้งรุ่นพี่และรุ่นน้องทยอยกันกลับบ้าน หรือหอพักของตน เหลือเพียงแค่กรรมการเชียร์ที่รอประชุมกันต่อและนักศึกษาปีหนึ่งไม่กี่คนเท่านั้นที่ยังนั่งรอคนมารับหรือรอรถโดยสารภายในเพื่อจะนั่งต่อไปลงที่ประตูมหาวิทยาลัย แต่ไม่ใช่สำหรับแฮร์รี่ สไตลส์ รถจักรยานยนต์สีดำคันโตดูทะมัดทะแมงของเขาจอดอยู่ที่ลานจอดมอเตอร์ไซค์ของตึก เขาควรจะอยู่ในกลุ่มของนักศึกษาที่กลับก่อนแรก ๆ ด้วยซ้ำ หากแต่เพราะมีอะไรบางอย่างที่ทำให้เขาเลือกบอกลาเพื่อนสนิทหน้าคมให้กลับหอไปก่อนเพียงคนเดียว

 

 

          เพราะอะไรน่ะหรอ?

 

 

          ก็เพราะ...

 

 

          ลูอีและนักศึกษาชายหญิงที่ร่วมเป็นคณะกรรมการกำลังช่วยกันขนย้ายอุปกรณ์ต่าง ๆเก็บเข้าห้องประชุมเชียร์ที่อยู่ใต้ตึกข้าง ๆ กับลานกว้างที่จัดกิจกรรมเมื่อครู่ ภาพคนตัวเล็กสะพายกระเป๋าเป้ใบโตที่คาดว่าน่าจะใช้ใส่สารพัดอุปกรณ์เชียร์ของเขาและแขนสองข้างที่อุ้มกลองทอมบ้าสำหรับเชียร์กีฬาไว้ตัวหนึ่งพูดคุยและหัวเราะกับเพื่อนร่วมชั้นอย่างสนุกสนานทำให้คนที่แอบมองอยู่ห่าง ๆ อดยิ้มตามไม่ได้ ใครเลือกคนคนนี้ให้มาเป็นเฮดว้าก ดูยังไงก็เหมือนแค่เด็กขี้โวยวายเท่านั้น ไม่ได้มีความน่ากลัวเอาซะเลย ชายหนุ่มส่ายหน้ายิ้ม ๆ ก่อนจะเดินออกไปที่ลานจอดมอเตอร์ไซค์เพื่อขับรถกลับหอพัก

 

 

          เกือบสามทุ่มแล้วที่แฮร์รี่ขับมอเตอร์ไซค์ออกมาซื้อของกินที่เซเว่นฝั่งตรงข้ามมหาวิทยาลัย ถนนใหญ่มีรถขับเรื่อย ๆ ไม่แน่นขนัดนัก ป้ายรถเมล์หน้ามหาวิทยาลัยแทบไร้ผู้คนแต่เขาก็ยังสังเกตเห็นผู้ชายตัวเล็ก ๆ กับกระเป๋าเป้ใบโตดูคุ้นตา ยืนโบกแท็กซี่อยู่ที่ฝั่งตรงข้ามคนเดียว แฮร์รี่รีบขับรถออกจากหน้าเซเว่น เลี้ยวรถมอเตอร์ไซค์คันเก่งยูเทิร์นกลับไปที่หน้ามหาวิทยาลัย หวังอย่างน้อย ๆ ว่าอาจจะได้ทักทายรุ่นพี่ตัวเล็กบ้าง อีกเพียงนิดเดียวเท่านั้นก็จะถึงป้ายรถเมล์อยู่แล้ว แต่เหมือนว่าเขาจะช้าไป รถแท็กซี่เขียวเหลืองจอดเทียบป้ายรถเมล์ คนตัวเล็กเปิดประตูถามคนขับแล้วขึ้นรถไปซะแล้ว เขาทำได้แค่ถ่ายป้ายทะเบียนเก็บไว้เท่านั้น เผื่อคนตัวเล็กเป็นอันตรายจะได้มีเบาะแสไว้แจ้งความได้

 

 

_นี่เขาทำแบบนี้ไปทำไมกัน?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

          ผ่านมาหลายสัปดาห์แล้ว กิจกรรมเชียร์ยังคงดำเนินต่อไป ดีอยู่ที่มหาวิทยาลัยแห่งนี้ไม่เน้นกิจกรรมรุนแรง จะมีบ้างที่รุ่นพี่คอยกดดันสร้างความเครียด แต่ก็ยังถือว่ารุ่นพี่ทุกคนใจดี ที่เห็นจะโหดสุดก็คงมีแค่เฮดว้ากรุ่นพี่ตัวเล็กเท่านั้นที่ดูจะขี้โวยวาย เสียงดัง และขี้เหวี่ยงที่สุด แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นสำหรับแฮร์รี่แล้ว เฮดว้ากคนนี้ไม่ได้ดูน่ากลัวเลยแม้แต่น้อย มองแล้วอยากหัวเราะมากกว่า ไม่ใช่เพราะจะกวนบาทาหรอกนะ แต่ท่าทางแบบนั้นบอกว่าเป็นลูกสิงโตหัดคำรามเขายังไม่เชื่อเลย อย่างมากก็แค่ลูกแมวเท่านั้นแหละ

 

 

          “094 คุณยิ้มอะไร” คนถูกคิดถึงตะโกนเรียกรหัสแฮร์รี่จากด้านหน้าของกลุ่มนักศึกษาปีหนึ่งที่นั่งหน้าเครียดกันอยู่

 

 

          “เอ่อ… ผมดีใจที่ได้ร่วมกิจกรรมครับ” ข้ออ้างแก้ตัวแบบหน้าด้าน ๆ หลุดออกจากปาก สิ้นคิด สิ้นคิดมากจริง ๆ นึกแล้วอยากตบปากตัวเอง

 

 

          “อารมณ์ดีเหลือเกินนะ ถ้าโดนทำโทษเรื่องเข้าสายเมื่อวันแรก ผมอยากรู้ว่าคุณจะยิ้มออกมั้ย” ถึงจะพูดแบบนั้นแต่คนอายุมากกว่าก็แค่พูดแล้วเดินหันหลังไปหยิบกระดาษลิสต์กิจกรรมแล้วเริ่มพูดถึงการเชียร์ต่อโดยไม่ได้มีทีท่าว่าจะลงโทษอะไรเขาแต่อย่างใด ก็รู้ ๆ กันอยู่ว่าที่เขามาสายน่ะเพราะใคร

 

 

          ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะป้ายรหัสที่แขวนอยู่กับคอหรือเพราะว่ารุ่นพี่ตัวเล็กจำรหัสเขาได้กันแน่ แต่เอาว่ะ อย่างน้อย ๆ ที่พี่เขาหันมาแขวะก็แปลว่าพี่เขามองมานี่หวา แฮร์รี่อมยิ้มกับตัวเองน้อย ๆ เมื่อคิดแบบนั้น แต่ก็พลันก็สะดุ้งเฮือก อะไรของเอ็งวะแฮร์รี่ อย่างกับเด็กมัธยมมีรักแรก

 

 

* * *

 

 

          เหมือนอย่างทุกครั้งที่เสร็จกิจกรรมในแต่ละวัน แฮร์รี่มักใช้เวลานั่งมองคนตัวเล็กเก็บของ พูดคุยกับเพื่อน ๆ ทุกวัน ทุกครั้งเขามักจะเห็นรอยยิ้มปรากฏอยู่บนใบหน้าหวานนั้น รอยยิ้มที่สะกดเขาตั้งแต่ครั้งแรกเจอ รอยยิ้มที่เขาอยากเห็นมันทุกวัน ใครจะเชื่อแค่ยิ้มขอบคุณเมื่อตอนนั้นจะทำให้เขามานั่งเฝ้า นั่งแอบมองรุ่นพี่ตัวเล็กอยู่ทุกวันแบบนี้

 

 

          กรรมการนักศึกษาเก็บของเข้าไปในห้องประชุมเชียร์และอยู่ในนั้นกันพักใหญ่ แฮร์รี่ถึงจะเห็นว่าเริ่มมีคนเดินออกมา รวมถึงเจ้าของผมสีน้ำตาลยุ่ง ๆ ที่ยืนพิงขอบประตูโบกมือลาเพื่อน ๆ ที่กำลังเดินทางกลับ

 

 

_แล้วพี่เขาไม่กลับหรอ?_

 

 

          คนตัวเล็กเดินกลับเข้าไปในห้องประชุมเชียร์ ประตูห้องปิดลงอีกครั้ง ถ้าหากเป็นอย่างทุกวันแฮร์รี่ก็คงตรงไปลานจอดรถมอเตอร์ไซค์แล้วขับรถกลับหอแล้ว ถึงแม้คนที่เขาแอบมองจะยังไม่กลับก็ตาม แต่วันนี้เขามั่นใจเหลือเกินว่าไม่มีคนอื่นอยู่ในห้องนั้นแล้วแน่ ๆ นอกจากเฮดว้ากของเขา

 

 

* * *

 

 

          ก้มลงมองนาฬิกาเป็นเวลาเกือบสี่ทุ่มใกล้เวลาหอปิดเต็มที ไฟในห้องจึงปิดลง ประตูห้องประชุมเชียร์ก็เปิดออกพร้อมร่างเล็ก ๆ ของใครบางคนที่ขณะนี้ถือกล่องกระดาษใบใหญ่สามใบทำให้คนถือดูเหมือนจะตัวหดเล็กลงไปยิ่งกว่าเคย เจ้าของเรือนผมสีน้ำตาลใช้เท้าเขี่ยประตูปิดอย่างทุลักทุเลแล้วยิ้มกับตัวเองอย่างภูมิใจเมื่อทำสำเร็จ แฮร์รี่ยิ้มตามภาพที่เห็น มองแล้วคิด _น่ารัก_

 

 

          เดินยังไม่ทันพ้นใต้อาคารดี กล่องเปล่าใบบนสุดที่ถูกเทินไว้ก็ร่วงลงมาตามด้วยกล่องใบรองที่บัดนี้ลงไปนอนระเกะระกะกันอยู่บนพื้น คนตัวเล็กหน้ายุ่ง วางกล่องในมือลงก่อนจะหยิบอีกสองใบที่ร่วงมาซ้อนกันเหมือนเดิมอีกครั้ง แล้วจึงยกทั้งหมดขึ้นเดินต่อ แฮร์รี่มองภาพนั้นขำ ๆ กระนั้นก็ยังคงไม่ละสายตาจากภาพตรงหน้า คนตัวเล็กเดินต่อมาจนถึงบันไดเตี้ย ๆ ที่ทอดจากบริเวณใต้อาคารลงมายังลานกว้างที่เคยใช้จัดกิจกรรม แต่แค่ก้าวลงบันไดได้แค่ขั้นเดียวกล่องใบบนก็ร่วงลงมาและตามด้วยใบรองอีกเหมือนเดิม คนผมน้ำตาลอ่อนหน้ายุ่งดูพร้อมจะโวยวายเต็มที่ แต่ครั้นนึกได้ว่าโวยวายไปก็เท่านั้น ก็ได้แต่วางกล่องในมือลงหมายจะหยิบอีกสองใบมาซ้อนขึ้นอีกครั้ง แฮร์รี่ยังมองความพยายามของรุ่นพี่ตัวเล็กอยู่พลางส่ายหน้ายิ้ม ๆ ปล่อยไว้แบบนี้มีหวังหยุดเก็บกล่องร่วงจนถึงสี่ห้าทุ่มแน่

 

 

          “ให้ผมช่วยนะครับ” แฮร์รี่วิ่งไปหยิบกล่องใบรองที่บัดนี้คนตัวเล็กหยิบขึ้นมาซ้อนครบสามใบอยู่ในมืออีกครั้ง เขาถือกล่องทั้งสองใบในมือ มันไม่ได้ดูใหญ่เทอะทะเหมือนตอนที่คนอายุมากกว่าถือเมื่อก่อนหน้านี้เลยถึงแม้จะให้เขาเอาอีกใบในมือรุ่นพี่มาถือก็ตาม แบบนี้อดสงสัยไม่ได้ว่ากล่องมันใบใหญ่หรือจริง ๆ แล้วเจ้าของของมันตัวเล็กเกินกว่าจะถือกล่องทั้งสามใบในมือกันแน่

 

 

          “โอ๊ะ ขอบคุณครับ” รอยยิ้มขอบคุณบนหน้าหวานที่ปรากฏขึ้นเหมือนครั้งแรกที่เจอเปลี่ยนเป็นสีหน้าประหลาดใจเมื่อเห็นคนผมหยักคนเดิมที่เคยช่วยเขาเก็บกระดาษมาช่วยเขาอีกครั้งในตอนนี้

 

 

          “094 ดึกขนาดนี้แล้วคุณมาทำอะไร” คนผมยุ่งสีน้ำตาลปั้นหน้าโหดทันทีที่นึกได้ว่าคนคนนี้อยู่ในสถานะรุ่นน้องและเขาเองก็เป็นเฮดว้ากของกรรมการเชียร์ จะมาหลุดยิ้มใส่ไม่ได้

 

 

          “ลืมของครับ แล้วพอดีเห็นพี่เดินแบกของเยอะแยะดูท่าว่าเที่ยงคืนนี้ก็ไม่น่าจะถึงป้ายรถเมล์เลยเข้ามาช่วย” แฮร์รี่ตอบข้ออ้างยิ้ม ๆ

 

 

          “ขอบคุณ” เสตามอง เชิดหน้าใส่แล้วพูดขอบคุณ ถ้าเป็นคนอื่นแฮร์รี่คงหมั่นไส้และเกลียดขี้หน้าเข้าให้แล้ว แต่กับคนคนนี้ทำไมเขาจะไม่รู้ คนที่ยิ้มง่าย คนที่เรียกเสียงหัวเราะให้เพื่อน ๆ คนที่ร่าเริงสดใสอยู่ตลอดเวลาแบบนี้ ท่าทีแสนหยิ่ง วางมาดโหดมันก็แค่ฟอร์มเท่านั้น

 

 

          “ไม่เป็นไรครับ” ทั้งคู่เดินออกจากใต้อาคารไปยังทางเดินของมหาวิทยาลัยด้วยกันเงียบ ๆ

 

 

 

          “แบบนี้ก็ดีเหมือนกันนะครับ ผมนึกว่าจะต้องเดินกลับคนเดียวซะแล้ว แต่มีพี่เดินเป็นเพื่อนด้วยผมก็ไม่เหงา” บรรยากาศเงียบสนิทของมหาวิทยาลัยในเวลากลางคืนถูกทำลายลงเมื่อแฮร์รี่เริ่มพูด จริง ๆ แล้วควรเปลี่ยนจาก ‘ _ผมไม่เหงา_ ’ เป็น ‘ _พี่ไม่เหงา_ ’ เสียมากกกว่า ในเมื่อคนที่ต้องเดินกลับบ้านคนเดียวตามปกติน่ะเป็นคนตัวเล็กคนนี้ แต่ไหน ๆ ก็ฟอร์มว่ากลับมาเอาของที่ลืมแล้ว ก็ฟอร์มต่อเล่นละครให้พี่เขาดูเป็นฮีโร่ ชดเชยภาพลักษณ์ที่แสนบอบบางเกินกว่าจะเป็นรุ่นพี่ของรุ่นน้องคนนี้หน่อยจะเป็นไร

 

 

          “ปกติพี่กลับดึกขนาดนี้เลยหรอครับ ผมไม่รู้เลยนะเนี่ย ทำงานหนักมากหรอครับ” โกหก ก็ในเมื่อเขามาตามดูอยู่ทุกวัน ทำไมจะไม่รู้ว่าคนตัวเล็กกลับดึกแบบนี้ตลอด

 

 

          “พี่หิวมั้ยครับ เดี๋ยวเดินไปเซเว่นกันมั้ย ผมเลี้ยงเองเลยนะ กลับดึกแบบนี้ต้องหิวแน่ ๆ พี่กินอะไรหรือยังครับ” ราวกับพูดคนเดียว ไม่ว่ากี่ประโยคที่ออกจากปากแฮร์รี่ก็ไร้เสียงตอบกลับจากอีกฝ่าย คนตัวเล็กเพียงแค่เดินถือกล่องไปเงียบ ๆ มองทางเดินไปเรื่อย ๆ เท่านั้น

 

 

          “พี่เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่าครับ ทำไมไม่พูดกับผมเลย” แฮร์รี่หยุดเดินหลังเห็นความผิดปกติของอีกฝ่าย ก็แทนที่จะยิ้มร่าเริงหรือตีหน้าโหดอย่างที่ชอบทำ คนตัวเล็กกลับเงียบเฉยไม่ทำอะไรซักอย่างจนเขาอดเป็นห่วงไม่ได้

 

 

          “…”

 

 

          “…”

 

 

          “ผมเห็นนะ…” เสียงเล็กเอ่ยขึ้น สายตายังมองไปยังทางเดินที่มีเพียงแสงสว่างจากเสาไฟสูงที่ทอดแสงสลัว ๆ เท่านั้น

 

 

          “เห็นอะไรครับ” แฮร์รี่มองคนตัวเล็กกว่าอย่างฉงน

 

 

          “เห็นคุณ” เจ้าของเรือนผมสีน้ำตาลอ่อนละสายตาจากทางเดินมาสบตาคนผมหยักอย่างต้องการเค้นหาความจริง

 

 

          “ผมเห็นคุณตามผม แทบตลอดเวลาเลยตั้งแต่ตอนนั้นที่คุณช่วยผมครั้งก่อน” นัยน์ตาสีฟ้ายังไม่ละจากนัยน์ตาสีเขียวน้ำทะเลอีกคู่

 

 

          “ทำไม” คำเดียวแทนคำถามทั้งหมดที่เฝ้าสงสัย เขาไม่ใช่คนโง่นะ มีคนตามมองอยู่ตลอดเวลาแบบนี้ทำไมจะไม่รู้ตัว เขาสังเกตรุ่นน้องทุกคน ทุกครั้งที่เลิกกิจกรรม มองตามรุ่นน้องของเขาว่าเดินทางออกจากมหาวิทยาลัยอย่างปลอดภัยหรือเปล่าอย่างที่รุ่นพี่คนหนึ่งควรทำ แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นก็จะมีรุ่นน้องคนหนึ่งเสมอที่ไม่ยอมกลับบ้านกลับหอพร้อมเพื่อน ๆ อีกทั้งเวลาว่างในมหาวิทยาลัยเขาก็มักเห็นรุ่นน้องตัวสูงคนนี้แทบทุกครั้ง

 

 

          “ผม…” แทนที่จะกล่าวคำแก้ตัว แฮร์รี่กลับยืนนิ่งคิ้วขมวดอยู่อย่างนั้นเมื่อรับรู้สิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายบอก แต่หากพลันคิดได้ว่าถ้าหากคนตัวเล็กกว่ารู้ว่าเขาคอยตามอยู่ตลอด ก็แสดงว่าอย่างน้อยเขาเองก็อยู่ในสายตาของรุ่นพี่คนนี้เหมือนกัน รอยยิ้มค่อย ๆ ปรากฏขึ้นบนใบหน้าสลัก

 

 

          “ผมแค่ชอบเวลาที่พี่ยิ้ม ตั้งแต่วันนั้น วันที่พี่ยิ้มให้ผม แต่พอตอนทำกิจกรรมพี่กลับทำหน้าบึ้งตึง วางมาดโหด ผมเลยพยายามมองตามว่าเมื่อไหร่พี่จะหลุดยิ้มออกมาอีก มองไปมองมาก็กลายเป็นว่าผมคอยตามพี่แบบนี้ไปซะแล้ว ตอนแรกผมยังไม่รู้ตัวด้วยซ้ำ” แฮร์รี่อธิบายเหตุผลที่ผุดเข้ามาในหัวของเขา รอยยิ้มน้อย ๆ แต้มอยู่บนในหน้าแต่สายตากลับสื่อความจริงจังอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

 

 

          “แล้วผมก็เห็นว่าพี่ชอบหลุดยิ้มกับคนรอบตัวพี่ เวลาที่พี่ยิ้มน่ะ มันน่ารักมาก มากซะจนผมเองก็ไม่รู้ว่าผมหลงมันมากขนาดไหน ที่ผมตามพี่เพราะผมแค่อยากเห็นพี่ยิ้มเท่านั้น ส่วนตอนกลางคืนผมก็แค่เป็นห่วงพี่ ผมเห็นพี่นั่งแท็กซี่กลับตอนกลางคืนคนเดียวตลอด ผมเลยแค่มาเช็คดูว่าพี่ปลอดภัยดี ผมน่ะ ไม่ใช่โรคจิตนะพี่ แต่แค่คิดว่าขนาดผมแมนทั้งแท่งพอเห็นพี่ยิ้มน่ารัก ๆ แบบนั้นผมยังใจอ่อน แล้วคนอื่นข้างนอกล่ะ ขืนพี่ถูกฉุดไปผมจะทำยังไง ใครจะมายิ้มให้ผมดู ผมไม่อยากเสี่ยงให้พี่เป็นอะไรไปหรอกนะ ผมจริงจังนะครับ” บอกความรู้สึกที่มีอยู่ไปทั้งหมดด้วยน้ำเสียงหนักแน่น ไม่รู้ว่าคนตัวเล็กจะเชื่อในคำพูดของเขาแค่ไหน หวังแค่ให้ความจริงใจที่เขาส่งผ่านทั้งทางสายตาและคำพูดมันไปถึงอีกคนที่ยืนอยู่ตรงหน้า ให้เขารับรู้ได้

 

 

          “คุณไม่รู้จักชื่อผมด้วยซ้ำ” สีแดงระเรือเหมือนถูกแต้มปรากฏขึ้นบนหน้าสวย และราวกับเจ้าตัวเองก็รับรู้ได้จึงรีบเบือนหน้าหนี แฮร์รี่วางกล่องในมือลงก่อนเดินตามไปยืนตรงหน้ารุ่นพี่ตัวเล็ก ยื่นมือประคองแก้มใสให้หันมาสบตาเขา

 

 

          “ผมไม่ได้ชอบพี่เพราะชื่อพี่ ต่อให้พี่ชื่อเหมือนสิงโตทะเลในสวนสัตว์ผมก็ชอบพี่อยู่ดี” แฮร์รี่บอกเสียงหนักแน่น

 

 

          “ลูอี” เสียงเล็กเอ่ยคำแสนแผ่วเบาออกมาขณะที่ก้มหน้างุดหนีฝ่ามือหนาที่ประคองสองแก้มของเขาไว้

 

 

          “ห๊ะ อะไรนะครับ”

 

 

          “ลูอี ฉันชื่อลูอี ทอมลินสัน” เสียงเล็กเอ่ยแผ่วเบาอีกครั้ง ถึงอย่างนั้นแฮร์รี่ก็แน่ใจว่าเขาได้ยินชัดเจนทั้งสรรพนามที่เปลี่ยนไป ทั้งชื่อของรุ่นพี่ตัวเล็กที่เขาคอยแอบมอง คนคนนี้ชื่อ ‘ลูอี’

 

 

          “ผมแฮร์รี่, แฮร์รี่ สไตลส์” ยิ้มกว้างเผยให้เห็นทันทีที่คนตัวเล็กบอกชื่อ ตั้งแต่นี้เท่ากับว่าเขาทั้งคู่รู้จักกันแล้ว ถึงแม้มันจะดูเป็นแค่เรื่องเล็ก ๆ แต่มันก็ถือเป็นการเริ่มต้น การเริ่มต้นที่ต่อไปจะเป็นยังไงนั้นเขาเองก็สุดรู้ จุดเริ่มต้นที่อาจพาเขาทั้งคู่ไปสู่ตอนต่อไปที่ดียิ่งกว่าเทพนิยาย หรือเลวร้ายยิ่งกว่าขุมนรก แต่ใครสน สำหรับเขาแฮร์รี่ สไตลส์ต่อให้จุดเริ่มต้นนี้มันจะพาเขาไปเจอกับอะไรก็ตาม เขาแน่ใจว่าจะไม่เสียใจที่วันนี้มันได้เริ่มต้นขึ้น

 

 

          “ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักนะครับ พี่ลูอี”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ตอนนี้ขอยกความดีความชอบทั้งหมดให้กับพี่แหมบ (@zyrusHmab)  
> ที่คิดแท็กดี ๆ อย่าง #เฟรชชี่แฮซกับพี่ว้ากลู มาให้เราได้เวิ่นเว้อและคลอดออกมาเป็นฟิคสั้นเรื่องนี้  
> แต่ด้วยความที่อินกับการแอบมองของคู่ Ziam ที่แฝงอยู่ในแท็กด้วย  
> เลยทำให้ SF เรื่องนี้ถูกผสมรวมกันแล้วออกมาเป็นอย่างที่เห็น  
> พยายามทำออกมาให้ดีที่สุด หวังว่าคงมีคนชอบนะคะ  
> ท้ายนี้ขอขอบคุณพี่แหมบอีกครั้งสำหรับแรงบันดาลใจในฟิคเรื่องนี้  
> แล้วก็ขอบคุณมาก ๆ ที่เข้ามาอ่านและคอมเม้นท์ฟิคของน้อง (ในเด็กดี) ปลื้มมากค่ะ


End file.
